Atasian
Atasians (also known as Fixasapiens) are a species from the planet Augstaka. Appearance Atasians are a white humanoid species with black hands and feet. Their skin usually comes with a slight tinge of another color, and there are also two shades of grey between the white and black of his body. Their faces can come in different colors. They have several eyes on their face (the number varies) and four on their chest. History During the Augstaka year of 1034 (21 B.C. on Earth), there was an Atasian Revolution, which ravaged the planet. During the creation of the Simplicitrix, the Atasians caught wind of it, and sent a scout to force Dr. Gearo Morphanewal to put an Atasian DNA sample in. Unfortunately, they caught wind of it at the same time as the Daleks did, who also sent a scout to do the same thing for the Daleks. When the two species showed up at the same time, they nearly started a war with each other over who was more worthy of being in the database. To prevent war and also prevent his device's secrecy from getting to the authorities, Gearo put both DNA samples into the device, sacrificing the scouts of both species to do so. When contacted by both species, he confirmed that the DNA samples were in. However, he did not say to the Atasians that the Daleks were added, or vice versa. Despite Gearo's prevention, the Atasians and the Daleks still went to war over which is superior, but the war has so far had nothing to do with the Simplicitrix database. Behavior The Atasians despise every other species and believe themselves to be "above" them. They also believe that they are the first species ever to come into existence, but they have no proof of it and they probably just made it up. The Atasians are racist to the extent they believe that their DNA is the purest of all alien species and seek to cleanse the universe of "lower life forms". The Atasians make no effort to hide their hatred for other races. This hatred is purely natural, and not due to brainwashing or bias, hence why Alan insists on being called Highbreed when turned Atasian. Powers *The Atasians have vast physical strength and sport wings that allow them to fly. *Atasians can open their chest up, revealing root-like tentacles they can use to drink water from the ground. *Atasians can rapidly shoot claw darts from their long and pointed fingers. Weaknesses *Due to Augstaka being cold, Atasians have difficulty surviving and operating in warmer climates, which will cause them to dehydrate if they do not find water. *Atasians are vulnerable to disease and sterility, and they were on the verge of extinction. Notable Atasians *Highbreed (Simplicitrix's DNA sample of an Atasian) Trivia *Atasians are very similar to the Daleks from Doctor Who: **They both believe all other species are inferior to themselves. **They sound similar. **Their purity is the cause of their race dying with the only solution of survival being to breed with other species/alien races. **The leader of the Highbreed is known as the Highbreed Supreme, while Dalek ranks include a Dalek Supreme.+ Category:Atasian Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Aliens Category:Species